


Bedtime Nuisance

by matrixrefugee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Germany would rather have the bed to himself.





	Bedtime Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Hetalia, Germany/Italy, He hates it when Italy sneaks into his bed.](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/239327.html?thread=48923871#t48923871)

A hard day of training had left Germany wanting just one thing at the end of the day: a good night's sleep in his own bed.

But nine times out of ten, it seemed his head had barely hit the pillow when he heard the door open and feet scamper across the floor. Then with a squeak, a shadow hopped onto his bed and burrowed under the covers.

He growled to himself and lay still as the intruder bundled under the covers.

"Ger-ma-neeee, who ees eet?" a chirpy voice teased.

"Go away, Italy," Germany growled. "You haff your own bedt, go sleep t'ere."

"But eesn't thees-a so much more cozy?" Italy said, snuggling up against Germany's back and wrapping his skinny arms and legs about the larger male's torso before nestling his fsce against the back of Germany's neck. "Eef eet gets-a cold in the night we can-a keep each other warm."

"I am warm enuff by myself," Germany snipped, trying to pull away, but that would have brought him to the edge of the bed.

"But I don't like to theenk of you so alone at night," Italy said, rubbing his cheek against Germany's shoulder.

"Just settle down andt let me sleep," Germany muttered, settling on his pillow.

He had to admit, it was nice and warm with Italy there next to him, and he could not help appreciating the companionship, now that Italy was asleep and therefore quiet.

And he could not help smiling, the next morning, when he woke up to find Italy's head next to his on the pillow. Even though that usually meant Italy had sprawled out over the rest of the bed, crowding him.


End file.
